Project Summary This is a supplemental (renewal) grant to the Phase II SBIR grant ?Computerized Screening for Comorbidity in Adolescents with Substance or Psychiatric Disorders.? Since the funding of the Phase I grant, two significant developments occurred in the field: the American Psychiatric Association?s release of the DSM-5 manual, and NIMH?s launch of the Research Domain Criteria (RDoC) initiative that aims to create the necessary database to derive a new psychiatric nomenclature informed by neuroscience, genetics, and psychology. The primary goals of Phase II include: 1) Update the self-administered computerized KSADS (KSADS-COMP) so it is compatible with DSM-5 criteria; 2) Develop software for a clinician-administered computerized KSADS (KSADS-COMP); 3) Create a K-SADS-Bridge product that includes a battery of RDoC computerized neurocognitive tasks that can be completed with the self- or clinician-administered KSADS-COMP; and 4) Examine the criterion, convergent, and discriminant validity of the self-administered KSADS-COMP, and the relationship among DSM-5 diagnoses, dimensional measures of psychopathology, and performance on RDoC neurocognitive tasks. In addition to providing a reliable comprehensive assessment tool for adolescents, our goal is to provide an instrument that can ?bridge? DSM-5 and RDoC diagnostic perspectives, which can be used to generate a database on the relationship between RDoC constructs, DSM classifications, dimensional measures of psychopathology and treatment outcomes across a range of diagnostic categories. Since our phase II funding, we have received numerous requests from pharmaceutical companies and NIMH funded researchers for use of the clinician-administered KSADS-COMP in large, multi-center and multi-national national trials. The latter required the translation of the KSADS into several different languages, which are currently not available. They have also requested the ability to customize the KSADS, so that researchers could choose specific modules to administer for non-diagnostic study-specific research purposes. To respond to these demands and help facilitate the uptake of the KSADS, in Phase IIB, we propose to translate the KSADS into Spanish (one of the most common languages used in clinical trials with adolescents) using ISPOR approved process for linguistic validation, including dual forward translation and reconciliation, single back translation and review, review by subject matter expert, and cognitive debriefing. We will also create the programming infrastructure to facilitate future translations. These enhancements will facilitate its use in research studies around the world, thus creating a richer data base for empirical examination of new psychiatric nomenclature, and enhancing its commercial viability. In Phase IIB we will also restructure the interview to allow the clinician to customize which diagnostic models to administer, which will greatly enhance its clinical and research utility.